Lycée de Neptune
Le lycée de Neptune est un établissement public situé à Neptune, dans le comté fictif de Balboa, en Californie du Sud. Établissement Locaux Le lycée de Neptune est relativement vaste et compte un nombre respectable de salles de classe — équipées quand il le faut d'un matériel adéquat et moderne. Fontaine Lilly Kane Une fontaine à la mémoire de Lilly Kane a été inaugurée dans la cour intérieure du lycée. Sur la stèle est gravée l'épitaphe suivante : Is the end, the end... Or merely a new beginning? Can that which once started Suddenly be stopped? Or is this a cosmic circle That makes us think we are over Just before we begin again? Organisation Conseil des élèves Des élections sont organisées tous les ans afin d'élire les membres du conseil des élèves, et plus particulièrement son président. C'est Duncan Kane qui a été élu à ce poste pour l'année 2004-2005, après des élections mouvementées. Points Pirates Le système des Points Pirates a été instauré par les 3/9 afin de privilégier leurs propres membres. Le conseil distribue des points à ceux qui se sont impliqués dans la vie du lycée. Ces points offrent quelques avantages, comme le droit de se faire livrer de la nourriture à l'heure du déjeuner. Afin de réduire les inégalités entre les élèves, Duncan Kane profite de sa fonction de président et bouscule le système premier. La liste des activités récompensées par des Points Pirates s'allonge : *devenir membre du conseil des élèves ; *faire du sport, de la musique ou du théâtre ; *figurer sur le tableau d'honneur ; *écrire pour le journal de l'école. Les Tritons Établie dans le lycée depuis sa création, la société secrète des Tritons réunit les meilleurs lycéens dans chacun des domaines, aussi bien scolaires que sportifs. Six élèves de Première sont sélectionnés par six anciens de Terminale et contactés par le biais de missives. Le bizutage, aussi surnommé Les Douze Travaux, n'a rien de dangereux ou d'immoral (l'une des épreuves consiste à chanter dans un bar) comme l'a un temps cru Veronica. 200px|thumb|right|Leur emblème : la conque de TritonAprès douze jours d'intégration, les membres se rassemblent dans le hall du lycée pour une dernière cérémonie, qui se conclut par ce chant : Triton, fils de Neptune, surgis de la mer. Ô puissant, donne-moi ta conque, pour que l'on puisse faire appel à tes impressionnants pouvoirs. Donne-moi ta conque pour que l'on puisse faire appel à ton inégalable sagesse. Être membre de cette société fournirait de grands avantages, comme un billet d'entrée dans les meilleures universités. Duncan rejoint le cénacle dans l'épisode Les Tritons. Enseignement En plus des cours généraux, le lycée de Neptune propose une grande variété de cours optionnels, notamment dans les domaines de la musique, de la mécanique, de l'art et de l'informatique. En outre, de nombreux clubs accueillent les élèves intéressés par des activités extra-scolaires : *club de journalisme ; *club de français ; *club des Futurs Businessmen d'Amérique . Autres activités Kermesse La kermesse est une tradition perpétrée par les Terminales depuis plus de trente ans. Chaque club de l'école tient un stand à la fête foraine organisée par le lycée ; l'argent récolté sert à financer le voyage de fin d'année. Au début de l'année 2006, la Kermesse d'Hiver a permis de récolter près de 6000 dollars. Bal de printemps Sponsorisé par l'organisation des Future Business Leaders of America (FBLA), le bal de printemps Sadie Hawkins propose aux lycéennes d'inverser la tradition et d'inviter elles-mêmes leurs cavaliers à une soirée placée sous le thème du printemps. Radio pirate Deux élèves du lycée ont lancé une émission de radio pirate pendant l'année 2005, intitulée Ohé Matelots . Les deux animateurs, connus sous les pseudonymes Cap'n Krunk et Imitation Krab, proposent une émission caustique et très appréciée de leurs admirateurs, notamment de Mac, durant laquelle ils critiquent sous couvert de leur anonymat la plupart de leurs camarades. Après la mort de Cap'n Krunk, son partenaire a continué la diffusion mais sa version édulcorée n'a pas satisfait tout le monde. Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Écoles